killercharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbeard
Name: Marshall D. Teach, aka Blackbeard Origin: One Piece Classification: Human pirate, Logia Devil Fruit user, Paramecia Devil Fruit user, former Shichibukai, Yonkou Gender: Male Age: 38 pre timeskip, 40 after the timeskip Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, ate the Darkness Darkness Fruit, a Logia - type Devil Fruit which allows him to create and control darkness, and create gravitational attraction/repulsion forces and pseudo-black holes, can nullify the Devil Fruit abilities of others by touching them, the ability to absorb Devil Fruit abilities (Blackbeard has only demonstrated the power to take the ability of a dead DF user and has only shown the capacity to have two fruit abilities at any given time), can use the power of the Quake Quake Fruit, a Paramecia - type Devil Fruit which allows him to create earthquakes, Blackbeard has shown the ability to tilt land masses, and fire earth and seaquakes Weaknesses: Does not possess Logias-intangibility, attacks that hit him do even more damage than they normally would due to the gravity well increasing their speed, loses his powers and becomes helpless if more than half of his body is submerged in water, his overconfidence in his own abilities Destructive Capability: At least multi city block level, likely around town level with the Darkness Darkness Fruit powers (stalemated and defeated Ace's Entei), but more around city level with the Quake Quake Fruit Strength: 100+ Tons via powerscaling Range: Town level Durability: At least multi city block level (has tanked attacks on the level of Hiken and attacks from Whitebeard), but possibly much higher Speed: Unknown, likely top tier in terms of reaction speed (should be able to react to fighters in the hypersonic range) Stamina: Quite good, can take Magellan's poison and recover Intelligence: Very cunning and ruthless, schemed against the Whitebeard pirates, leads his own pirate crew, learned to use his Devil Fruit abilities quickly after eating it, has years of experience fighting many different opponents Standard Equipment: Nothing notable 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Yami Yami no Mi (Darkness Darkness Fruit): A Logia - type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to control gravity (can use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless in what state they're in), nullify Devil Fruit abilities by simply touching an opponent, absorb Devil Fruit abilities for personal use, and absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. 1 - Black Hole: Blackbeard creates a curtain of darkness that can spread over a large area and suck everything into another dimension, crushing it. 2 - Liberation: After using Black Hole, Blackbeard expels all of the matter he sucked in, usually reduced to debris. 3 - Kurouzu: Also known as Dark Vortex, this power allows Blackbeard to create a gravitational pull to suck an enemy towards him (usually so he can use his Devil Fruit canceling abilities on them). 4 - Devil Fruit Absorption: Blackbeard has demonstrated the power to take the ability of a dead Devil Fruit user. However, he has so far only shown the capacity to have two fruit abilities at any given time. Requirements for this seem to be a dead Devil Fruit user. Gura Gura no Mi (Quake Quake Fruit): A Paramecia - type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to manipulate destructive-oriented vibrations on any substance. This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive shock waves, which can travel in the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. It is so powerful that even other places far away from the battle can feel the earthquakes. When in the right hands this fruit holds the power to completely annihilate an entire island in no time.